This disclosure relates generally to image processing, and more specifically, to the generation and application of lookup tables for use in emulating film effects in an image.
Mobile devices, such as phones and tablets, are becoming ubiquitous and an integral part of user's daily lives. Users carry mobile devices not only for communication in a traditional sense, but also as an all in one device—a personal phone, a music player, an internet browser, an interactive map, a camera, a journal, a social network interaction tool, and the like.
A typical mobile device includes a display, a camera and hardware for user input. The mobile device enables a user to capture and/or edit images. For example, the user of the mobile device may edit the images by applying one or more image effects. Limited resources (e.g., memory) of the mobile device may limit the number of image effects, or combinations thereof, that may be stored on the mobile device.